<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bro. Let me help you. It’ll just be a small favor inbetween bros by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350569">Bro. Let me help you. It’ll just be a small favor inbetween bros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Risk of Rain (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on that one au that started on tumblr kinda recently, It’s smut. That’s literally it, M/M, Please don’t call this abo I will fucking cry /j</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the fact I wrote this instead of updating my actual fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mercenary/Captain (Risk of Rain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bro. Let me help you. It’ll just be a small favor inbetween bros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since Captain is an alien he obviously looks quite different so um. There is a post in the ror2 r34 tags w him and Mercenary that kinda gave me the idea 4 this. It was made before this fic tho so um rip Merc still has his helmet on</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heat cycles sucked. Well, for the Captain anyway. His heat had managed to sync up with Huntress and Artificer’s. It made sense since they were the only three axolotl aliens on the ship (More simply known as Avlo’s.) ...but the two girls always managed to tease him for his scent…</p><p>The Captain lays in bed. Huntress and Artificer are good friends to him. They will manage to cover him for the week. Everyone just assumes he’s sick. (Minus the Engineer. The second he found out the Captain was an Avlo, he busted his ass researching his species. So he could probably infer that he didn’t take week breaks because he had a fever.)</p><p>He lay curled up, his cock had come out of his cloaca, and it was painfully hard when he woke up...and no matter what he tries it won’t go back in. He’d completely slicked up the bed, but Artificer was so kind to bring him new sheets when he asked. (And he had to ask quite often.)</p><p>His door was unlocked but only a few had access to the Captain reserved part of the ship anyway. Only those he entrusts with the code may enter, so he feels safe.</p><p>So when there’s a knock on his door he doesn’t bat an eye. Huntress? Artificer? Engineer? It doesn’t really matter.</p><p>“Hey hey hey!” The door bursts open and then is slammed shut just as quickly. “Let’s go- woah...are you sick..?”</p><p>The Captain couldn’t NOT recognize that loud and slightly squeaky voice. That goddamn Mercenary. Who the hell let him in here? Probably Huntress. He’d have to scold her later.</p><p>“Go away,” The Captain curls up in his blanket. He’s completely under the blanket but still feels somewhat exposed. </p><p>“But I wanna train with you. Or like, hangout because I don’t know if you’re up to training.” The Mercenary sits on the edge of his bed. “Woa,<br/>
Captain with no brim?” He looks down at the Captain. He always seemed so fascinated with how he looked. “No helmet...so rare...what an honor.” The Mercenary examines the Captain’s gills. They shake. (As a result of his heat, they are quite sensitive, instead of the usual ticklish feeling.) </p><p>The Mercenary takes off his gloves, but the Captain doesn’t see because he’s all curled up and facing away from the Mercenary. The Mercenary grabs the largest gill, and rubs it.</p><p>“Ahh-! Ahhg..!” The Captain yelps and he shakes his head and the Mercenary jerks his hands away. The Captain pulls the blanket over his head and snuggles down more into the bed. “...what the hell was that for?” The Captain snarls. The Mercenary can't see the Captain’s face but he knows he’s glaring.</p><p>“I just wanted to know what they felt like. Didn’t know you would react like that,” The Mercenary pouts. “Artificer always touches Huntress’s gills and they look happy, they always laugh. But it must be because you’re sick right?” </p><p>He doesn’t get an answer. </p><p>“I’m sorry. Please talk to me. I wanna be with youuuuu, let’s goooo trainnnn,”</p><p>“I don’t feel good enough to train. I’ll do it in a few days when I feel better.”</p><p>“Well um…” The Mercenary ponders. “I didn’t come here for nothing so uhhh...I can get you and me some food from the cafeteria and we can eat! I’m sure some warm soup would help?”</p><p>“No. Go away.”</p><p>The Mercenary pouts again. He taps his foot.<br/>
He reaches for the blanket and pulls it down just enough to see the Captain’s blind eye. It’s gray and unmoving, but he’s sure the Captain can see him a little in his peripheral vision. He gets close and peeks at him. “Please? I’m borrreeddd.” </p><p>The Captain furrows his eyebrows. </p><p>The Mercenary tugs strongly at the blanket and the Captain gets quickly defensive and yanks it back. “Quit it.” The Captain says but to no avail. The Mercenary keeps tugging and the Captain doesn’t know how much strength he’s got left. “Not till you get up!” The Mercenary tugs a little too hard and the Captain feels his thighs get exposed to the cold air of his room. “I SAID TO QUIT!” The loudness of the Captain’s voice startled the Mercenary and he let go of the blanket. </p><p>“But- I just wanna do somethinggg,” The Mercenary whines. “I don’t know why you’re so upset.”</p><p>“Because I have heat cycles, ok? Now fuck off. Get out. Please.”</p><p>“You’ve got what..?”</p><p>“Are you gonna make me say it again?”</p><p>“Heat like...animal heat..? But Artificer and Huntress aren’t in bed like you.”</p><p>“Are you stupid? They are dating. They just fuck to relieve it. So they don’t have to stay in bed for a week.” Contrary to the harsh words there’s no malice behind it. </p><p>“Bro! This is easy. Easy solution.” The Mercenary laughs. “I’ll help you with it, boom. No more bed. Then we can train!” He exclaims as if it’s the best idea ever.</p><p>“No? I-“ The Captain pinches the bridge of his nose. “That’s weird. I'm not gonna do that.”</p><p>“It won’t be weird! It’ll be a bro thing. Between bros.” The Mercenary leans close. “We are the bros, by the way,”</p><p>The Captain chuckles. “You’re so stupid.” He says with a smile and he sighs. “But this...is quite embarrassing and I don’t want you to see your Captain like this.”</p><p>“Mannnn, you don’t have to use formalities like that here, during work hours yeah, but not here.” The Mercenary shuffles. “Makes me feel like I’m still at work. It makes me remember work,” The Mercenary sighs dramatically. “And I don’t wanna remember that. But really, don’t use formalities. I’m your friend, right? So we’re cool.”</p><p>“Of course,” The Captain shifts as he feels heat pooling in his stomach and spreading to his thighs. “I cherish our friendship, and that’s why I don’t wanna do it. I don’t wanna ruin it, because what if you end up not liking it and it’s weird. And everything is awkward and we drift apart? That would suck.” The Captain lowly chuckles. </p><p>“Awww, that’s what you’re worried about?” The Mercenary sits on the edge of the bed. The Captain defensively curled up more in his blanket.</p><p>“Yes.” He looks away. “I’m-“ The Captain is cut off as a wave of heat washes over him and his body shakes, and his dick twitches painfully. “...but it’s- it’s bad. I- I think I-“</p><p>“Yes?!” The Mercenary bounces a little bit. “You can say it. Take your time.”</p><p>“Maybe you can- touch it- just a little,” The Captain hesitantly sits up and pouts at the Mercenary. </p><p>“What?” The Mercenary says impatiently. “Lemme see…” He does the little grabby hands children do when they want something.</p><p>“Can you...take off your helmet..? It’ll be weird if I’m the only one making a face,” The Captain coughs and looks down.</p><p>“Oh. Oh yeah! Of course dude, I’ll do it riiigght now.” The Mercenary messes with the latches on his helmet and takes it off with a sigh. “Much better. So much cooler.” He ruffles his white and fluffy hair and smiles at the Captain. “All set?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“I’ve got your consent? To touch you,” The Mercenary averts his gaze. “Unless you wanna stop. Then we stop.”</p><p>The Captain chuckles. “Alright. Yeah. I give you my consent.” </p><p>The Mercenary claps softly and smiles. He grabs the edge of the blanket and makes eye contact with the Captain again for more confirmation. The Captain grumbles and looks to the side. The Mercenary chuckles.</p><p>He pulls it down slowly, as if he’s scared, and the Captain whines at the slow friction of the blanket on his dick. </p><p>The Mercenary pulls the blanket fully down and the Captain looks away, scared of how the Mercenary will react. He doesn’t hear anything. Oh god. What if he’s disgusted, or he’s changed his mind or-</p><p>“It looks so weird,” The Mercenary shuffles. “Not a bad weird! Like, mine doesn’t look like that. Yours is like, out! Like, it came out of you, does it usually stay inside a slit or something? And you’ve got a knot thingy,”</p><p>“Can I see yours? I-“ The Captain huffs. “I’ve never seen a human’s before. Because I’m not weird and I don’t look that shit up.”</p><p>The Mercenary flushes and covers his face a little. “Okay. But um, I’ve never shown anyone before,”</p><p>The Captain raises his eyebrows and laughs lowly. “I mean, I’m not surprised. I can’t think of anyone who would really wanna fuck you, Mr. ‘bruh’ guy.” He Teases. “But I feel bad now. Don’t you wanna save this for someone you actually like? We haven’t done anything yet so...we can stop and you can wait till you find someone you actually like.”</p><p>“But I do like you,” The Mercenary fiddles with his belt. “You’re my cool bro, bro. One of the boys.” He smiles as he finishes taking off his belt and sliding down his pants. (Oh my god. This nerd really has boxers that have samurais on it.)</p><p>“Oh god. Don't ever say that ever again.” The two look at each other before turning away to laugh. </p><p>“Seriously though,” He slips off his boxers and his cock is so soft looking, flushed and pink. “I don’t really mind all that much. I’d say you’re worth it.”</p><p>The Captain scoffs playfully. “Haven't even done anything and you’re hard? Kinda sad man...”</p><p>The Mercenary laughs as he climbs over the Captain. But he’s careful not to touch the Captain yet. “I don’t think you have much room to talk. P.S., your tail is wagging like, really fast right now dude. Didn’t know it could do that. It’s cute.” The Mercenary lowers himself down into the Captain.</p><p>The Mercenary didn’t think his tail could<br/>
wag faster but at those words it does until the Captain pounces on it to stop it. “No. I don’t know what it’s doing, I’m not-aaAAH-” The Captain is cut off by the Mercenary grinding down on him. It’s so good already. Any touch feels so good. </p><p>“God y-you’re so wet and slick, my d-dick is already soaked.”</p><p> The Captain whines as the Mercenary continues to grind down on him. “You’re such a dirty boy, so slutty, wanting my touch so bad,”</p><p>“I thought-” The Captain pauses to let out a strained whine. “I thought you said you’ve never done thissss...who- who taught you to talk like that?”</p><p>The Mercenary watches closely as their erections slick together with each of his thrusts. “That doesn’t mean I haven’t read up on this stuff.”</p><p>“You’re such a whore. I can’t believe you’ve read up on thi-” The Captain is cut off and yelps as the Mercenary starts to pump their cocks together with his hand. “Stop stop stop stop- I can’t,”</p><p>The Mercenary listens and quickly takes his hand off the Captain and separates their dicks and as he does a string of slick appears. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you, we can stop, ahhgg, I’m sorry.” The Mercenary worriedly stares at the Captain. He’s squeezing his eyes shut and there are small tears in the corner of them.</p><p>“No, stop apologizing, it didn’t hurt I’m, hahh, I just feel so sensitive and it’s so overwhelming just...less stimulation and go slower, please.” The Captain blinks the small tears out of his eyes and looks up at the worried Mercenary and his gills droop. “I didn’t mean to make you worried. I’m okay.” The Captain yanks the Mercenary to his chest and hugs him, as well as patting him on the back. </p><p>The Mercenary jerks back a little as a signal for him to let him go. He does, and he lowers himself on the Captain again, but this time so that his head is able to rest on the Captain’s thighs. He lays his head down in him and stretches his arms out and feels the Captain’s stomach. His skin is so incredibly soft. No wonder he’s got so many terrible scars. His skin must tear quite easily. “You know what,” The Mercenary nuzzles his face in more. “Your skin is so soft. Maybe I’ll take a nap here.”</p><p>“Whaaa!?” The Captain exclaims. God. He wasn’t gonna leave him like this, right? </p><p>“Dude, I’m kidding,” The Mercenary chuckles. “Maybe I’ll sleep on it when we’re done. </p><p>He uses a hand to firmly grab the base of his dick to keep it steady. “Ehehehe, it’s so interesting. Your cock, it’s so different from mine.” He slowly starts to stroke it. “Tell me more about it, yeah? You seem nervous, maybe talking will help. I’d also love to learn more about you.”</p><p>The Captain shakily exhales. “Okay. When it’s not out it just looks like a really small and thin slit, b-but when,” The Captain shivers as the Mercenary’s pace speeds up. “When it’s a heat cycle or when I get t...turned on, it comes out, and won’t go back in till I cum,” The Captain pants, arching his back and opening his mouth to whimper. “It’s- got a knot, and when I cum it swells up, it’s like- a primal feature, for b-breeding,” The Mercenary experimentally kitten licks the Captain’s tip and he melts, drooling slightly. “It’s to insure all my semen stays inside,” </p><p>“Mmhmm?” The Mercenary hums and the vibrations only make the Captain feel more pleasure. “It’s so smooth. So much smoother than mine, so soft. Just like the rest of you.” The Mercenary kisses the tip. “A much different tip too, it just goes from thick to thin.” He traces a finger up the bigger man's shaft. “Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p>“Mmk...just tell me if it ever gets to be too much.”<br/>
The Mercenary lowers his mouth and tentatively takes in a good portion of the tip, earning a whine from the other. </p><p>Slowly, he manages to take most of his length without gagging. He didn’t wanna try too hard...gagging didn’t sound too pleasant. </p><p>He tried to hollow his throat and he was able to take some more down. (It also helped that his tip wasn’t very thick.)</p><p>The Captain’s hips jerk forward slightly and the Mercenary can tell he’s trying not to fuck his mouth. Well, maybe one day…</p><p>His breathing pace picks up and he jerks up a bit. His breaths turn quick and light. “I think- I love yoooouuu,” The Captain pathetically whimpers out as he grips the Mercenary’s hair and holds him down as he cums in his mouth. </p><p>The Mercenary is of course surprised at this, but the Captain is much stronger and he can’t move his head up, so he just takes it. </p><p>Oh god- the Captain is cumming such a abnormal amount- his cheeks are gonna start to bludge- </p><p>The Mercenary panics and smacks the Captain’s hand a few times to signal him to let go and he does, snapped back to his senses. </p><p>The Mercenary lifts his mouth off the Captain’s now swelling cock, a trail of cum dripping from his panting mouth. </p><p>God. The Captain feels a wave of heat run through his body. </p><p>“Jesus dude, why did you cum so fuckin much? I’m not complaining but oh god I thought my cheeks were gonna burst,”</p><p>“Don’t make fun,” The Captain furrows his eyebrows. “It’s an Avlo thing...probably…? I never thought it was an abnormal amount,” The Captain mutters as he fiddles with his fingers.</p><p>The Mercenary wipes his mouth and leans forward to kiss the Captain’s neck. “Don’t worry about it. I like it.” He pulls away and gives him a double thumbs up. “We good! Just a little more clean up.” The Mercenary says as he looks for a cloth or a towel or something to clean up with, as he didn’t really wanna clean this all up with his mouth.</p><p>“Towels should be on the ground. Unless Huntress just didn’t bring them in when I was napping.” The Captain says as he sees the Mercenary looking around.</p><p>“Gotcha.” He looks over the edge of the bed to the ground. “Yup, here we go.” He brings up a few towels and cleans up the cum all over the two and the bed. </p><p>“You did really good you know, so um. Thank you. Really. Thanks.” The Captain mutters as his tail wags slowly. </p><p>The Mercenary beams. “Not bad for my first time sucking dick? Alien dick at that. Heh. I am simply a natural.” The Mercenary boasts. </p><p>“Alien dick…” The Captain scoffs. “Sure buddy. You’re a natural.”</p><p>“Heheh. I know. But uh, your cock is still...out? Isn’t it...supposed to go in?”</p><p>“Ahh, haha…it’s probably the heat. I’ve never had anyone to help me. I've always just dealt with it. It’s probably my body telling me to ‘breed more’ so it’s not gonna go in yet. Just...those stupid primal instincts to spread your bloodline as much as possible.”</p><p>“Huh.” The Mercenary makes his thinking face.</p><p>How interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t proofread this for shit so I hope you had fun with that &lt;3 anyway what the fuck I rlly wanted 2 write this shit in full but nah I wrote nonstop for a day and we burnt out bitches</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>